


Сделка

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Сборник драблов:1. Ди просто не хватает внимание, и он решает предложить Неро интересную сделку.2. Неро просто увидел забавные значки в магазине и решил их купить для Ди, а потом уже понял, что в них было скрыто определённое значение.3. Когда прижала нужда, Ди опустился до постыдного воровства, но ему совсем не стыдно.4. Неро решается написать признание Ди, но оказывается, что у того дислексия.- осторожно, это reverse!AU -
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 1





	1. Сделка

На самом деле (лишь отчасти) Неро нравилось домашнее обучение: да, у него не было живого общения, как у обычных школьников, однако на него не давило расписание, и он мог в любой момент сесть заниматься каким ему угодно предметом. Это давало чувство свободы и даже интереса к обучению, поскольку он мог больше времени уделять любимым дисциплинам и без стеснения пользовался этим. Только вот нелюбимые предметы тоже приходилось учить и, как правило, в самый последний момент — за день до проверочной работы. Так что сейчас он учил — пытался учить — химию.

Подросток углубился в чтение занудного учебника, стараясь если не понять, то просто запомнить это дерьмо, и совсем ничего не замечал вокруг себя. Так что Ди очень легко удалось тихо подобраться к парню со спины и похлопать его по плечу:

— Может, пойдём играть в твои игрульки, малой? — предложил мужчина, заглядывая через плечо в конспекты подростка. — Кончай уже с этой мутью.

— Не могу! — расстроенный тем, что у него не получается ничего выучить, Неро повысил голос, но потом исправился: — Извини, но я сейчас занят и не могу с тобой играть.

Юноша даже не обернулся посмотреть на Ди, так что он не видел, как его лицо потухло, а между бровей залегла хмурая складка. Брюнет уныло оглядел комнату в поисках чего-то интересного и, не найдя ничего, что могло бы зацепить его внимание, он рухнул на постель подростка, раскинувшись на всей её площади морской звездой. Неро ничего не сказал, поглощенный непонятными формулами и заумными правилами.

Сначала стрелок правда планировал спокойно дождаться того момента, когда парень выучит все свои уроки, однако терпения у него хватило только на пятнадцать минут (если не считать того, что спустя уже четыре минуты мужчина от скуки начал перекатываться с одного края кровати на другой), а потом Ди стал пытаться привлечь внимание подростка разговорами и даже касаниями. Но Неро держался изо всех сил, не отводя взгляда от печатных строк.

В какой-то момент Ди не выдержал такого наглого игнорирования своей персоны и ушёл, как думал парень, насовсем. От этого юному охотнику стало немного грустно, но он встряхнул головой и продолжил конспектировать вопросы к тесту.

Вернулся мужчина спустя совсем непродолжительное время, громко хлопнув дверью (Неро вздрогнул от неожиданности и даже обернулся) и чуть ли не громче поставив ведёрко ванильного мороженого с клубничным сиропом прямо на стол перед подростком. У того от удивления приподнялась одна бровь, и он, отодвинув учебник, спросил:

— И зачем ты это принёс? — без упрёка, с чистыми любопытством спросил юноша. И Ди, обрадовавшись появлению интереса к себе, довольно рассказал:

— Я предлагаю сделку: я тебе каждый день приношу по такому ведёрку мороженого… а ты меня любишь, — его волосы не были привычно зачесаны назад и прикрывали глаза, однако и без того было понятно, что человек смущён: он отвернул голову вбок, демонстрируя парню свой профиль, и скрестил руки на груди, ища у самого себя защиты.

Неро сначала не мог найти слов, чтобы хоть что-то ответить на такое… милое предложение. За всю его жизнь ему ещё никто не говорил ничего настолько же трогательного и одновременно печального.

— Так не пойдет, — помотал головой подросток, отодвигая от себя и десерт, и учебник. — Я не настолько сильно люблю мороженое… — Ди побледнел и сжался, больно вцепившись пальцами в свои рукава. — Насколько люблю тебя, — закончил всё же фразу юноша и тепло улыбнулся, едва не вызывая у дяди инфаркт.

Теперь мужчина уже не мог найти слов для ответа, глядя на Неро из-под чёлки и робко сжимая ладони у своей груди. Но слова, точнее вопрос, нашлись сами, слетая с трясущихся губ ещё до позволения их хозяина:

— Правда? Ты не шутишь? — предательские слёзы не захотели оставаться на глазах, стекая пока что по одной щеке мокрой солёной дорожкой.

Неро быстро поднялся, чтобы стереть своей ладонью эти слезы и сжать в стальных объятиях едва сдерживающегося от всхлипов мужчину. Он нежно погладил Ди по спине и тихо ответил:

— Конечно же правда, — Ди обнял юношу в ответ, прижимаясь ближе и плавясь от желанной ласки.— Давай съедим твоё мороженое вместе?

Возможно, они говорили о разных проявлениях любви, но сейчас это было неважно.

Ди согласно кивнул, но так и не стал разрывать объятий: напротив, сковывая руки в замок за спиной парня, не желая дать тому и шанса на побег. Но Неро и не собирался бежать.


	2. Подарок

— Ну, и что ты принёс мне? — спросил мужчина, с ленивым любопытством рассматривая вложенный в его руки пакетик — подарок (по всей видимости) от Неро. Это был обычный бумажный пакет голубого цвета с нарисованными полевыми ромашками и такими же голубыми атласными лентами на месте ручек (интересно, он специально выбрал его или просто угадал с ромашками?). 

Юноша был немного смущён: он взволнованно теребил рукав своего свитшота и нервно покусывал губы. Тем не менее он не жалел о воплощённом в жизнь сиюминутным порывом и очень восторженно признался: 

— Вот, когда я ходил по магазинам, то заметил их и сразу же вспомнил о тебе, — слова подростка ещё сильнее заинтриговали Ди, и тот открыл подарочный пакетик, чтобы увидеть там ещё и круглую красную бархатную коробочку, в которых обычно продают кольца, серьги или другие ювелирные изделия. Интрига нарастала. 

Отбросив красивый пакетик на диван, он нетерпеливо распахнул коробочку и застыл с нечитаемым выражением лица. Неро, обеспокоенный, подошёл ближе к нему, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, но сам растерялся, когда увидел блеск от едва сдерживаемых слёз в темных глазах. 

— Ди?.. — осторожно позвал парень, уже готовясь… сам не зная к чему. К обвинениям? К удару? 

Но Ди ничего из этого не сделал, как и не заплакал, вместо этого он улыбнулся и, достав из коробочки два значка в виде половинок пиццы в форме сердца — очень глупый, милый, девчачий сувенир, — протянул один из них Неро: 

— Тогда этот тебе, — сказал мужчина, вкладывая в расслабленную руку юноши подарок так, чтобы нежно погладить большую ладонь. 

Парень зардел и поднёс эту сжатую в кулак ладонь к груди, благодарно кивая. Только сейчас он осознал, что именно значил такой подарок от него для Ди — покупал он эту безделушку без задних мыслей, — однако осознание расплылось в груде нежным, вязким, невероятно сладким и приятным сиропом, отчего Неро смутился ещё больше и опустил взгляд в пол, совсем не скрывая улыбку и шепча: 

— Спасибо.

* * *

Вергилий сначала очень внимательно, подозрительно сощурившись, посмотрел сначала на сына, а затем уже на брата (кажется, у него нервно дёрнулась правый глаз) и закатил глаза: 

— Вы бы ещё за ручки взялись и поцеловались, — оба проказника одновременно поправили значки, надетые на манер брошей на левой стороне груди, и лукаво переглянулись. 

— Если ты так хочешь… — насмешливо протянул Ди и тут же схватил ладонь Неро, наблюдая, как у брата опасно сузились зрачки. 

— Беги, — прошептал легендарный охотник на демонов.


	3. Кража

Стратегия никогда не была сильной стороной младшего сына легендарного демона Спарды, Данте больше предпочитал жить одним моментом и почти никогда не задумывался о будущем (потому что, когда задумывался, впадал в беспросветную депрессию). И эта черта, как и многое другое, перешла по наследству Ди, который не особо-то строил планы на свою дальнейшую жизнь. Более того: стрелок даже не задумывался о том, что она - эта жизнь - у него будет продолжать более пары дней.

Так что он упустил такую вещь для комфортного существования, приобретение домашней одежды. Вы будете смеяться, да и есть за что, но в тот день (свой первый полноценный день жизни) в магазине он выбрал просто самые крутые, но не самые удобные для того же валяния на диване вещи. И старые вещи Данте совсем не могли стать для него заменой некупленной одежды - все они были просто жутко велики достойине!

Первое ему хватало тех вещичек, что пожертвовал ему Неро, однако вскоре ему пришлось искать дырявым штанишкам с огромным пятном от кетчупа под левым карманом, потной футболке и просто слишком грязнымскам.

Стратегия никогда не была его сильной стороной, однако тактика… с этим у новоиспечённого охотника было куда лучше. Так что, не мудрствуя лукаво, человек просто дождался того, как подросток займёт душ, а сам тихо проскользнул в его комнату и сразу жеился к шкафу.

Сначала он пытался действовать аккуратно, стараясь незаметно перебирать скомканные невпопад футболки, однако его далеко не железное терпение быстро лопнуло (по причине просто сказочного терпения у парня! все неподходящие ему элементы одежды в одну большую кучу за своей спиной.

За этим занятием его и застал только что вернувшийся из ванной комнаты Неро, что не был готов застать в своей комнате такой картины (развалившегося на полу в своей красной закатанной до локтей выпендрёжной рубашке):

\- И что ты делаешь? - мужчина, пойманный на месте преступления, вздрогнул, развернулся к племяннику и тем менее без малейшего стыда посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

\- Не видишь? Ищу одежду, малой, - такой тон не понравился хозяину одежду, в которую, между прочим, без разрешения, пробрался мелкий ворюга - такого более допускать нельзя! Но как же забавно выглядел пойманный на горячем дядя.

\- Почему у меня в шкафу? - юноша попытался придать своему голосу строгий тон, однако его глаза лишком открыто смеялись над комичностью ситуации, чтобы воспринимать его всерьёз.

\- Вергилий слишком разъелся за последнее время… да и его вкус оставляет желать лучшего… - мужчина был серьёзен в своих претензиях, загибал пальцы на правой руке, изображая, что даже вызывает причины. Чем вызвал у Неро приступ громкого смеха, и подросток плюхнулся рядом с ним прямо на пол.

Ди лишь улыбнулся уголками губ, из-под ресниц внимательно наблюдая за парнем, вслушиваясь в его красивый звонкий смех.

Успокоившись, парень тут же полез в свой шкаф за вещами для дяди, попутно говоря:

\- Сейчас я достану тебя что-нибудь, привереда. А потом пойдём в магазине тебе за штанишками, раз до брата не дорос, - не упустил возможности подтрунить над мужчиной подросток.

И тут же ощутил, как он опустился рядом с ним на четвереньки, ощутимо прижимаясь боком к его оголённому бедру, чтобы помочь в нехитрых поисках. Только вот он только больше помешал, потому что все мысли стали вращаться вокруг одного только наглого почти-воришки, чьё размеренное дыхание сейчас щекотало его плечо. Так близко.

\- Не надо, - тихо прошептал он. - Я хочу ходить в этих вещах.

Неро, воодушевлённый тихим признанием, потянулся к Ди, чтобы тоже попытаться украсть у него поцелуй, однако и эта попытка воровства была остановлена: с верхней полки прямо на голову юноше свалилось запасное полотенце.


	4. Чтение

Это обнаружилось совсем неожиданно и свело на нет все внутренние старания одного слишком зажатого для разговоров о своих чувствах, однако креативного подростка. Ди по привычке лежал головой на коленях племянника и лениво поглядывал в экран смартфона, явно не утруждаясь соблюдать хоть какую-то иллюзию личного пространства. И парень давно к этому привык, так что ему даже нравилось смотреть за тем, как использовал мужчина при виде скринов из знакомых старых кинолент, и слушать его комментарии по поводу странных видео, что то и дело всплывали в ленте. И вот сейчас они посмотрели подборку милых пар пёсиков, от которых стрелок насмешливо фыркнул, но улыбнулся - это подтолкнуло Неро к решительному шагу: сейчас или никогда.

Парень открыл приложения с заметками, где обычно писал всякие названия сериалов (идеей посмотреть которые загорались так быстро, что потом тут же о ней забыл, стоило только названию появиться в злополучных заметках) и так всего по мелочи. Сейчас он открыл новую заметку, тут же всплывшее окошко предложило выбрать цвет фона, и обычно он никогда не заморачивался и выбирал стандартный серый, теперь он на секунду задумался и выбрал красный, отчего фон стал таким приторно нежного розового цвета, и подросток смутился: это уже было слишком. Но он уже решился, поэтому напечатал одну нелепую фразу и стал ждать реакции на текст: « _Это звучит дико, но, кажется, я в тебя влюблён_ ».

На самом деле он не сразу стал ждать реакции. Сразу юноша зажмурился от страха, не желая видеть то, как могло скривиться лицо «возможного возлюбленного». Однако шло время, и ему даже надоело бояться, а Ди так и не вызвать ни слова. И вообще ничего не сделал. Вообще! Даже не пошевелился, продолжая лениво поглядывать в экран, будто бы сообщение было адресовано не ему.

Может, он правда не догадался? Подумал, что Неро открыл почту и что-то в таком роде? Но, даже так, почему он вообще ничего не сказал? Даже не попытался смутить, как любил делать, когда тема беседы ненароком переходила на «девочек». Что-то тут было не чисто.

\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? - прямо парень, устав дожидаться реакции.

Ди сначала повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на хмурое лицо племянника, и засуетился:

\- А? .. Оу, ты об этом? - мужчина скосил взгляд на экран. - Всё клёво, - ответил он без тени понимания, о чём он вообще говорит: это было понятно по лихорадочно бегающим глазам и слишком энергично дергающимся ладоням.

\- У тебя проблемы со зрением? - спросил Неро до того, как успел обдумать эту мысль, а ведь она была идиотская. Ди меткий стрелок! Какие проблемы со зрением?

В общем, после такой просечки мужчине удалось признаться, что у него появились проблемы с восприятием текста: как бы он сильно он не концентрировался, смысла сочетания знакомых букв он не был способен уловить. Буквы путались друг с другом в слове и менялись на другие, похожие по написанию. По этому он уже давно перестал пытаться читать что-либо.

Так что в тот день Неро не получил ответа на свои чувства, однако заимел что-то равновесие ценную: тайну Ди. Никому больше мужчина не рассказывал о своем недуге и потребовал с подростка держать язык за зубами, но Неро и сам не дурак, чтобы болтать о таком налево-направо. Ведь это бы, очевидно, лишило его привилегии читать возлюбленному вслух.

Да, юноша определенно не так себе представляет романтичные моменты жизни (да и его сердцу было мило смотреть на лицо стрелка во время чтения: иногда он лежал непривычно расслабленный, прикрыв глаза, даже его морщинки сглаживались и становились совсем незаметными, иногда он очень заинтересовано ёрзал, смотрел прямо на книгу, не отрывая темного жадного взгляда, даже кусал губы и постукивал пальцами по ближайшей поверхности, иногда он насмешливо фыркал или печально опускал взгляд. Неро смотрел и влюблялся снова и снова.

Иногда парень слишком засматривался и забывал, тогда непременно поднимал свои обращенные глаза на племянника, и их взгляды встречались. Тогда юноша паниковал, суетился, извинялся за запинку и пытался найти место, где чаще всего он ошибался и продолжал с совершенно иной строки (даже страницы), однако стрелок ни разу его не поправил. Потому что сам больше слушал красивый влюблённый голос и ловил для себя непроизнесённые признания, чем вслушивался в чужой текст.

Его проблема не мешала читать малого, но Ди не мог отказать себе в удовольствии спросить:

\- А что ты тогда написал мне такого? Не прочтёшь?


End file.
